


You Haven't Met Me, I Am The Only Son

by ThirteenMuses (CypressSunn)



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/ThirteenMuses
Summary: Songs for sons of lost fathers and lost bloodlines. For the ranger with a brutal vengeance in his soul, who would hang up his badge but keep his gun. For the counterweight coming through the chaos, and all who would be caught unprepared by the righteous man stepping down to their level.





	You Haven't Met Me, I Am The Only Son

__

  
_"You’ve got the soul of a ranger. You know that you’re part of something bigger.  
_ _You’re part of the last line of defense between chaos and order."  
_

  


  
_one_. **Dust Bowl Dance, Mumford & Sons. **

_two_. **Whatever It Take, The Nightwatchman.**

_three_. **How Low, José González.**

_four_. **David, Noah Gundersen.**

_five_. **Sideways, Santana ft. Citizen Cope.**

_six_. **Embers, Blue Foundation.**

_seven_. **Seven Nation Army, Melanie Martinez.**

_eight_. **Who Did That to You?, John Legend.**

_nine_. **All My People, Portugal. The Man.**

_ten_. **Blood, Band of Skulls.**

_eleven_. **Track You Down, Matthew Mayfield.**

_twelve_. **Regulator, Clutch.**

_thirteen_. **I Will Rise Up/Ain't No More Cane, Lyle Lovett.**

_fourteen_. **Viva La Vida, David Ramirez.**

_fifteen_. **Lest We Forget, The Wright Brothers.**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 8tracks.


End file.
